I Haven't Seen You Online
by whatkeepsusstargazing
Summary: Sebastian wants nothing more than to be with Blaine. And he's willing to do whatever it takes to get him. Blaine, however, wants nothing more than to be AWAY from Sebastian. Enter Stalker!Sebastian  Rated T now, later chapters may be M
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got this idea from someone on Tumblr, who suggested something along the lines of playing off of Sebastian's comment, "I haven't seen you online lately." So I'm attempting that! I hope you enjoy! **

**By the way, I'm home sick and my brain isn't really functioning, so I promise other chapters will be better!**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat alone in his bedroom in his upscale Westerville estate. He was sitting at his desk, laptop open, browsing his facebook newsfeed. Suddenly, the alert <em>ding<em> sounded, and the chat window popped up.

Sebastian Smythe: Hey there, beautiful!

Blaine quickly read the message and rolled his eyes. What didn't this guy understand about 'I have a boyfriend.'

Blaine Anderson: Please don't call me that. I have a boyfriend, Sebastian. We've been over this.

Sebastian Smythe: Yeah, and we've also discussed that it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you.

Blaine Anderson: Well, quite frankly, it DOES bother me. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't contact me again.

Sebastian Smythe: Come on, Blaine. I know you want me. Let's just fuck, okay? Just once.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was reading. How could somebody be so rude!

Sebastian Smythe: You there, baby?

Blaine Anderson: Seriously, I don't want you talking to me anymore.

Sebastian Smythe: Just wait. You'll come around.

*Sebastian Smythe is offline*

Blaine's head was whirling. What the hell was that all about? Why would Sebastian say that? Sure, he is incredibly forward, but he seemed like an alright guy. Maybe Blaine was wrong. Thankfully the rest of the night passed without any incident, and it was time for bed. Blaine logged out of his Facebook and turned off his lights. He plugged his iphone into the charger and curled up under the covers. His thoughts morphing between how odd Sebastian's behavior was and how excited Blaine was to see Kurt first thing in the morning at their Wednesday coffee morning.

Blaine was fast asleep when his phone vibrated. The dull noise managed to wake Blaine up. He sleepily reached for his phone and looked at the message. The number wasn't programmed into his contacts, and he didn't recognize it. He read it:

"Are you up?"

Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion. He decided to text back, it could be important after all.

Blaine: "Yes. Who is this?"

A few moments went by before Blaine's phone buzzed again.

"That's not really what matters, is it?"

Then Blaine knew who it was.

Blaine: "Is this Sebastian? What the hell, it's 2 in the morning."

Sebastian: "Mm'hm. Good guess. So I have a question for you."

Curiosity got the better of Blaine, and he decided to text back.

Blaine: "Fine. What is it?"

Sebastian: "Are you horny? Coz I sure as hell am."

Blaine huffed in annoyance.

Blaine: "Goodnight Sebastian."

And with that Blaine silenced his phone and went back to bed. When his alarm woke him up bright and early, he groaned and rolled out of bed, not noticing that he had three unread messages from Sebastian on his -five minutes later, Blaine was in his car on the long drive to Lima, singing along to the radio quietly. He arrived at Kurt's house, who was waiting outside on his porch for him. Kurt hopped into the passenger's seat and gave Blaine a quick kiss. "Hey baby! How are you?" Kurt asked cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Blaine thought for a moment, debating on whether or not to tell Kurt about Sebastian. He decided against it, figuring what Kurt doesn't know wont hurt him. And besides, Blaine could handle Sebastian on his own. "I'm alright," Blaine responded. "I didn't sleep that well though," He said honestly.

Kurt pouted and grabbed Blaine's shoulder, "Why not?"

Blaine thought quickly, "I just had a lot on my mind. I guess I was just too excited for our coffee date." He smiled at Kurt, who smiled back.

They spent the rest of the ride chatting back and forth, until the arrived at the Lima Bean. Blaine ordered their drinks while Kurt sat down at their usual spot. Blaine returned moments later, setting Kurt's drink in front of him and casually dropping his phone and his wallet in the middle of the table as well. Blaine excused himself to go the restroom, promising to be back quickly.

As soon as Blaine left, his phone started buzzing on the table. The screen lit up, indicting, "Incoming call: Mom." Kurt figured Blaine wouldn't mind if he answered, considering it was only his mother, and it might be important. He picked the phone up.

"Blaine's phone, Kurt speaking!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh, Kurt dear, where's Blaine? I think he left some work on his desk." Said Mrs. Anderson.

"He's in the bathroom, what did he leave?" Kurt asked politely.

"It says, AP Biology Lab on it, and it's got drawings of squares with squiggles in them." She responded.

"Oh," Kurt said, immediately knowing the assignment she was referring to. "Don't worry about that, it's not due until Friday."

"Oh! Okay, I'm so sorry for bothering you boys then, I just wanted to make sure. By dear! Say hello to Blainey-bee for me!" She said.

"I will Mrs. Anderson. Thank you for calling. Bye, now!" And with that Kurt ended the call. He was about to put the phone down when something caught his eye. In the corner of the screen there was an alert that said, "Three unread messages." It wasn't like Blaine to leave messages unread. Before Kurt's common sense kicked in, he tapped the screen, opening Blaine's messages. _The messages are from Sebastian!_ Kurt thought angrily.

He had to know, why would Blaine and Sebastian be texting each other? The first message opened, a picture message. Kurt was too focused on what was in front of him to notice Blaine walking back. Kurt's mouth dropped and a choked noise escaped his lips.

"Kurt?" Blaine laughed nervously when he saw Kurt's angry expression staring at his phone. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

"What the hell is going on Blaine?" Kurt yelled. "I- You - I – when were you going to tell me about this? How could you do this to me, Blaine?"

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked, panic coursing through his veins.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Blaine!" Kurt's eyes were watering. He forcefully shoved Blaine's phone into his hand and stalked outside. Blaine looked down at his phone. Open on the screen was a picture of Sebastian's dick, with the caption, "Come on, baby, I know you want this." Blaine heart dropped. Kurt must have thought Blaine had requested this or something! Blaine ran outside, and looked around for Kurt. He had to explain. But Kurt was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A couple things, 1) I'm a horrible person who doesn't update her fanfictions when she says she will; 2) I've made a new years resolution to update at least one fanfiction at least once a week so hopefully I will keep that! **

**Thank you so SO much to all the lovely and wonderful people who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. You guys are truly fantastic and I will try and be a quicker updater. I also apologize that these chapters are so flippin' short! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I was kind of blocked as for what to write, but I hope this will suffice. **

**If you have a chance, check out my other story I'm working on, _With you I will Leave_ which I plan on writing another chapter for right after I post this.**

**Oh, And I forgot this before, but I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own glee... yet.**

Blaine looked around the parking lot for Kurt.

"Kurt!" He called into the crowded lot. He still didn't see Kurt, and he was beginning to worry. Where could Kurt have gone? He pulled out his phone and dialed Kurt's number. Holding the phone to his ear and breathing heavily, he prayed Kurt would pick up. The phone only rang for three seconds though before it was cut off and Blaine heard Kurt's perky voicemail. Kurt must have ignored his call on his phone. Blaine swore under his breath and called again. The same thing happened. Blaine then sent Kurt a text:

_Answer your phone I can explain - B_

Kurt looked down at his phone, opening the text from Blaine as tears ran down both of his cheeks. He angrily wiped them away as he continued to walk down the road, headed for home. There was no way he would go to school today. He was much to overcome with anger and hurt to focus on anything but those text messages from Sebastian. Kurt_ knew _he was bad news from the first time he saw his stupid little meerkat face.

Kurt read the text from Blaine. He didn't know what to do. Should he call Blaine? No. He was much to angry with him to do that. Should he text him back to tell him to leave him alone? No, no. That wouldn't work either, it'd appease Blaine, and right now Kurt only wanted revenge. He finally decided to ignore Blaine's plea, when he heard a _beep!beep! _of a car horn coming from directly behind him. Kurt yelped in surprise and whirled around, seeing the second to last person he wanted to see right now.

Sebastian put his shiny red Porche into park and hopped out. Kurt's blood boiled as he saw the tall, handsome boy dressed in his Warbler uniform walk to the front of his car.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are, Smythe!" Kurt practically shrieked at the boy in front of him.

Sebastian held up in hands as if in surrender. "What are you talking about?" He asked with a smirk.

"You know full well what I'm talking about! The text messages, the dirty pictures, the... everything!"

"Woah, Kurt, Kurt. Calm down. No offense but you really don't have any right to be mad at me. I mean, it's kind of expected that Blaine would be looking for a rebound after you dumped him." Sebastian said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt's mouth hung agape. What was this about? He never broke up with Blaine.

"What? Blaine and I aren't broken up. Well, at least... well, we weren't as of yesterday. I don't really know what we are right now," Kurt's voice trailed off. He shook his head in confusion.

"Well, that's not what Blaine told me. He said you dumped him a week ago, that's when we started talking. He seemed really distraught so, I decided to help him out." Kurt shook his head back and forth, trying to take all of this in. There was only one explanation.

"You– You're lying! Blaine wouldn't say that. It's not true!" Kurt was now beyond the point of tears. He was so confused he didn't really know what to do. He didn't know if he should cry or laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Look, Kurt. I don't know what's going on. I'm just telling you what Blaine told me. I–I may have come on to Blaine a little strong, I'll admit; I'm ambitious. But even I wouldn't knowingly date Blaine if you and him were still together," Kurt was speechless. He didn't know who to believe. "I know, you don't like me, or trust me. But who asked me to send him some special pictures? Think about that Kurt." And with that Sebastian got back into his car and sped off.

Kurt spun on the spot, completely at a lost for what all this was. Blaine wouldn't cheat on him. That was so out of character it wasn't even fathomable. But, on the other hand Sebastian seemed sincere. And he was right, Blaine did have those dirty texts and pictures on his phone from Sebastian. Kurt didn't know what to do, so he ran. Kurt ran all the way home. As soon as he crossed the threshold the dams broke.

Burt, who had been sitting at the counter eating breakfast before he left for work, jumped when the door burst open. Before he realized what was happening, he had an armful of sobbing Kurt in his grasp. Burt instinctively wrapped his arms around his broken son.

Kurt was so hysterical he was practically convulsing.

"Kiddo," Burt said over his son's tears "Talk to me, son, what's wrong?"

Kurt could only gasp a few words, "Bl–Blaine's been – Blaine's been ch– cheating!" Kurt wailed, burying his face deeper into his dad's chest.

Burt stiffened. He took a deep breath and pushed his son away from him gently so he could look in his eyes. The heartbroken look on Kurt's face was all the confirmation he needed that he had indeed heard what he thought he heard.

Kurt continued to cry for a good hour. In that time Burt had managed to call in help for the shop, saying he'd be late. Kurt was able to recount the entire story to his father, who listened intently, shaking his head and saying _'that bastard!'_ in all the right places, consistently followed by Kurt angrily whispering saying, _'i know right?'_

By the end, both men were fuming. Burt eventually looked at his watch and excused himself, citing, _'the bills aren't going to pay themselves,'_ with a sorry shrug. He called Kurt in sick to school that day, not having the heart to send him off in such a melancholy mood. Kurt had turned his phone off to avoid any more phone calls or texts from Blaine, and fell asleep on the couch while watching Tangled.

He woke up around 2:00 p.m. to find Blaine sitting on the love-seat across from him.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Feel free to leave commentssuggestions/criticism. Where do YOU want this story to go? 3**


End file.
